Poison of The Red Emperor
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Perjuangan Nijimura mendapatkan Akashi saat bersekolah di SMP Teiko sampai lulus selalu gagal, bahkan tidak dianggap oleh Akashi. Namun, bagaimana jika sosok bintang "The Red Emperor" muncul dihadapannya dan membuat Nijimura geram untuk mengejarnya? Siapakah "The Red Emperor"? (NijiAka, req Akaverd20)


**By Request : Akaverd20**

 **Type :** **OneShot**

 **Fandom** **:** **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Genre : AU, Romance** **, BL**

 **Rated : M**

 **Character :** **Nijimura Shuuzou & Akashi Seijuro.**

 **Inspiration :** **【** **MMD** **黒バス】** **sexy** **赤司様が** **VALENTI** **！**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi & Lemon (Implisit). Tidak suka? Monggoh angkat mata dari halaman ini~**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke –** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Summary :**

 **Perjuangan Nijimura mendapatkan Akashi saat bersekolah di SMP Teiko sampai lulus selalu gagal, bahkan tidak dianggap oleh Akashi. Namun, bagaimana jika sosok bintang** _ **"The Red Emperor"**_ **muncul dihadapannya dan membuat Nijimura geram untuk mengejarnya? Siapakah** _ **"The Red Emperor"**_ **?**

' _-Italic-'_ : berpikir / berbicara dalam hati

"-Underline-" : suara dari tivi

* * *

 **~Poison of The Red Emperor~**

"Hooaam..."

Haah... membosankan...

Selama aku kuliah di Universitas, sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menarik. Bukan berarti karena aku tak memiliki teman, melainkan tak ada hal yang menarik untuk meningkatkan semangatku.

"Oper padaku!"

Aku reflek mendengarkan sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari lapangan basket.

Basket, ya...? Sudah tiga tahun lamanya aku tidak bermain basket tapi... karena aku hanya fokus pada kesehatan ayahku akhirnya aku meninggalkan basket.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar _Teiko_? Kalau tak salah, mereka menang berturut-turut. Haah... entah kenapa aku merindukan para bocah _junior_ -ku, terutama... Akashi Seijuurou.

Bocah itu... heh... entah kenapa membuatku tertarik... Bahkan... yah... aku menyukainya.

Bukankah dilarang, ya?

Heh, persetan dengan hal larangan!

Aku menyukainya karena dia orang yang disiplin dan sering membantuku.

Saat itu, aku mencoba menembak. Oi! Maksudku menyatakan cinta! Dan sialnya, dia tidak memberi respon padaku.

Yah, entah karena dia yang masih terlalu polos atau tidak beranggapan bahwa yang kulakukan sebagai pernyataan sukaku padanya.

Kurasa bukan keduanya. Tapi, karena ambisinya untuk menjadi pemenang itulah yang tak bisa terbantahkan. Sampai saat itulah, kejadian buruk terjadi pada _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Itu memang tak bisa dimaafkan tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu. Beruntunglah saat menonton pertandingan mereka, satu demi satu mereka sadar karena Kuroko dan cahaya barunya yang bernama Kagami. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya tapi... entahlah.

Aaaargh! Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan Akashi! Lebih baik, aku menelponnya! Atau ke rumahnya? Tapi... aku harus bilang apa? Kabar? Atau langsung menyatakan cinta? Ngaaaaahhh! Susah sekali! Tapi, aku harus datang ke rumahnya!

 **~Rumah Akashi~**

Pertama kalinya aku berdiri di rumah... tidak... mungkin mansion. Gaah! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya! Pokoknya besar dan luas!

Oke... tenang... Tinggal menekan tombol telpon penghubung.

 _Teeet!_

"Selamat datang di kediaman Akashi. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dari suara dan penampilannya lewat layar monitor penghubung rumah sepertinya seorang _butler_.

"Aku Nijimura Shuuzou. Rekan dan mantan kapten Akashi Seijuuro di SMP _Teiko_. Apa aku boleh bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuuro?"

 _Baka_! Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan keberadaannya?!

"Uhm... bisa Anda tunggu di sana. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan pada Anda secara dua mata.".

"O...oke.".

Tak lama, sesosok paruh baya dengan seragam butler yang rapi menghampiriku dengan membawakan tas bingkisan.

"Nijimura _-san_ , maafkan saya. Seijuro _-sama_ sudah tidak berada di Jepang lagi.".

"Apa? Lalu, dimana dia?".

"Seijuro _-sama_ pergi ke Amerika untuk studi di sana. Saya tidak tahu kapan akan kembali ke Jepang." -kemudian menyodorkan tas bingkisan yang cukup besar- "Ini bingkisan yang sempat Anda berikan pada Seijuro _-sama_.".

Aku mengambil bingkisan itu yang merupakan bola basket dan handuk yang dulu kuberikan padanya sebagai tanda perasaan sukaku padanya dikembalikan padaku? Heh, kurasa memang sulit menyatakan cinta pada orang yang memiliki ambisi kemenangan dibandingkan yang lain.

"Dan ini sebuah surat dari Seijuro _-sama_ untuk Anda.".

Aku menerima sepucuk surat dari _butler_ itu. Tak lama, ia pamit dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **~Rumah Nijimura~**

Aku hanya duduk diam menatap bingkisan itu. Kemudian, membuka surat dari Akashi dan membacanya.

"Nijimura _-san_ , sebelumnya kuucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi kapten bagi kami. Walaupun kami tidak bisa bersama, kami tetap menganggumimu sebagai kapten SMP _Teiko_. Dan, aku secara pribadi mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikanmu memberikan hadiah ini yang sebenarnya merupakan hadiah untuk menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi, maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa itu "cinta" sebagai "pasangan". Walaupun terbilang aneh tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Maaf. Salam Akashi Seijuro.".

Aku menunduk dan meremas kertas itu hingga berbentuk bola tak beraturan dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Aku hanya menghela napas panjang. Apa ini artinya aku sia-sia mengejarnya? Ah, tidak! Aku belum menyerah! Tapi... gaaarghh! Sialan! Otakku jadi buntu! Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan... mungkin ke lapangan basket.

 **~Lapangan Basket~**

"Cukup jauh juga lokasinya. Dan kosong. Bagus! Lebih baik aku mengetes kemampuan basketku!" Tak lama, aku bermain basket untuk melihat kemampuanku.

 _Dak!_

"Gah! Tidak masuk!" teriakku marah karena berkali-kali bola tidak masuk ke dalam ring.

"Tidak masuk, ya? Sayang sekali.".

"Eh? Siapa itu?"

"Di sampingmu."

Perlahan aku menoleh dalam _robot motion_ dan menemukan sesosok orang yang berdiri di sampingku.

"GAH!" teriakku terkejut menemukan sosok manusia di sampingku sambil memegang bola.

Sial! Orang ini mirip Kuroko hanya dengan menipiskan hawa keberadaan sesaat! Tapi, melihat penampilannya yang mencolok... bercelana army, boots army, berkalung salib, dan rompi hitam tebal tapi yang tidak kusuka adalah... dia menampakkan bidang dadanya ditambah tato yang aneh pada tubuhnya dan mata kanannya dan topeng merah yang menutup wajahnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa kau tidak apa-apa berpenampilan seperti itu?" tanyaku aneh pada sosok itu.

"Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang kau ajukan padaku. Tapi pada orang lain." jawab sosok bersurai merah darah itu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Bukankah kau kapten terkuat yang pernah menjadi anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_? Tak kusangka setelah menghilang dari lapangan, kemampuanmu menjadi tumpul." ucapnya.

"Apa katamu?" tanyaku tidak terima hingga keluar kedutan di pipiku.

"Bahkan, usahamu untuk mengejar orang yang kau sukai pun sudah tumpul, ya?"

Eh?

"Sangat disayangkan. Semakin kau tidak berlatih kembali kemampuanmu, maka selamanya akan tumpul. Sama halnya jika kau tidak mengejarnya, maka... dia akan hilang selamanya.".

Sebelum aku membalas, dia langsung me- _dribble_ bola dan membawanya ke _ring_ dengan _alley-oop_ yang luar biasa.

"Ingatlah. Jangan kau lepaskan atau kau akan kehilangan selamanya. Aku akan menemuimu lagi, Nijimura Shuuzou." ucapnya sebelum melemparkan bola ke arahku dan...

 _Tap!_

Eh? Kenapa lemparannya... nyaman...? Ini... mirip dengan orang yang kukenal...

"Siapa nama-"

Eh? Menghilang? Dasar orang aneh. Tapi, mengingat apa yang ia ucapkan... kurasa benar.

* * *

 **~Keesokan harinya~**

Beruntunglah hari ini aku tak ada kuliah jadi aku bisa bersantai. Aku duduk di kursi santai dan memperhatikan _handphone_ -ku.

 _'Apa aku harus menelponnya? Tapi, aku harus berbicara tentang apa? Kuliahnya? Kegiatannya? Atau...'_ pikirku terhenti saat tidak menemukan ide apapun.

 _'Tapi, tak apa jika aku menelponnya.'_ pikirku setelah aku bertekad untuk menelpon orang yang kurindukan. Setidaknya mendengarkan suaranya itu sudah cukup.

" _Moshi_ _-_ _moshi_ , Akashi?" ucapku memulai.

" _Haii_. _Hisashiburi_ , Nijimura _-san_."

Suara ini, suara yang selalu kurindukan sejak lama semenjak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

" _Hisashiburi_. Uhm... kau tak berubah, ya?"

"Nijimura _-san_ juga... ah, sedikit berubah mungkin."

"Ahaha... Begitu..." ucapku tertawa kering sambil menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal. " _Anou_...".

"Apa surat dan bingkisan sudah Anda terima?"

"Ah... iya. Dan aku sudah membacanya..." perlahan aku menunduk dan merasakan kesedihan yang cukup menyakitkan.

" _Sumanai_. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

Tak lama kami diam hingga keheningan muncul diantara kami.

"Aku..."

" _Sumanai_ , Nijimura _-san_. Aku ada perlu. _Jaa_."

"Ah... _jaa_." ucapku terakhir sebelum ia menutup telponnya.

Haah... Kurasa belum waktunya aku mencapai Akashi.

Daripada bingung dan gelisah, lebih baik aku menonton tv.

" _Breaking News_. Kali ini, kami akan membacakan sebuah berita aneh namun sangat menggemparkan di Tokyo. Seorang artis misterius pernah muncul untuk pertama kalinya di salah satu siaran untuk memperkenalkan album pertamanya. Namanya adalah _The Red Emperor_." ucap pembaca berita sebelum menampakkan sosok artis itu.

The Red Emperor? Eh? Sosok itu... bukannya yang kutemui di lapangan? Tapi yang ini... tidak ada tato. Mungkin waktu itu masih pertama kalinya. Anehnya, kenapa dia misterius?

"Artis ini membawakan lagu pertamanya yang membuat seluruh penonton kegirangan terutama _fans_ perempuan. Namun, saat diwawancarai, terjadi listrik padam sesaat. Setelah listrik kembali menyala sosok itu menghilang dari tempat! Sama halnya terjadi pada malam tadi, ia mengunjungi di salah satu siaran dengan membawakan tarian barunya dengan lagu yang berbeda. Saat wawancara, ia tak memperkenalkan dirinya maupun memberitahukan identitasnya. Namun, ia memberikan pesan yang ditujukan pada seseorang."

"Jika kau melepaskannya maka kau akan kehilangan dirinya.".

Kalimat yang sama dengan kemarin dikatakan... Apa mungkin sosok yang kutemui adalah _The Red Emperor_ ini?

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tahu namaku dan masalah yang kualami? Seolah-olah, dia tahu segalanya.

Eh? Tahu segalanya...? Lebih baik aku mencarinya!

 **~Malam hari, di lapangan basket~**

Aku berdiri di lapangan untuk menunggu seseorang. Ya, orang itu adalah...

"Wah, kau orang yang tepat waktu, Nijimura Shuuzou."

"Yah, aku tahu kau datang, _The Red Emperor_." ucapku sambil melihat sosok itu.

Sosok itu tetap berpenampilan sama seperti di tv dan sebelumnya tapi kali ini tak ada tato? Mungkin hanya tato sementara.

"Heh, kau tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak memperjuangkan orang yang kau cintai."

"Diam kau! Jangan katakan seolah kau tahu segalanya! Entah kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan orang yang kukenal."

Cih! Kuakui aku paling benci dengan orang yang seolah tahu masa depan.

"Mirip? Mana mungkin."

"Diamlah dan kutantang kau _One-on-One_ lima poin!" ucapku menantangnya. Aku tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang pemain basket tapi aku harus memastikan kemampuannya.

"Kuterima tantanganmu."

"Jika aku menang, aku ingin kau melepaskan identitasmu padaku!"

"Lalu, apa kau akan memberitahukannya pada orang lain?"

"Ehm... tidak."

"Baiklah. Jika aku menang..., kau harus memberikanku hadiah. Bola itu dan juga dirimu."

Apa?

Ia menyeringai yang entah mengapa ia merasa dia yang akan menang. "Orang yang menantangku, tak boleh meremehkanku!".

"Heh, aku tak akan meremehkanmu. _Saa, koi!_ "

 **~Tiga menit kemudian~**

 **The Red Emperor : 5**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou : 3**

"Sial!"

"Seperti janjimu, kau milikku!"

Cih! Siapa yang sudi mau menjadi milikmu!

"Jadi, kau tidak mau? Tak masalah. Aku bisa menjadikan 'dia' sebagai penggantimu.".

Dia?

Tak lama, ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan menunjukkan foto pria yang kucintai yang diikat di kursi dan bibir dibekap dengan gulungan kain.

" _Kisama_!"

"Ehehe~ Bagaimana? Jika kau mau menjadi milikku, maka kau bisa menemuinya dan dia akan kulepaskan."

Menemuinya...? Bukannya dia masih di Amerika? Kenapa dia bisa ada di Jepang dengan waktu yang singkat?

"Dia sudah lama kusimpan di tempatku. Mungkin, seminggu yang lalu."

Jadi, Akashi menelponku... saat ia disandera? Sial! Terpaksa!

"Aku akan menurutimu! Tapi, temui aku dengannya dan lepaskan dia!" ucapku menerima tawarannya tapi di sisi lain aku bingung harus bilang apa nanti pada Akashi. Aku yakin, Akashi akan membenciku.

"Ikutlah denganku, Nijimura Shuuzou.".

 **~Apartemen Kosong (Lemon Scene)~**

Setelah aku memasuki apartemen dimana si Kurang Ajar ini menyandera Akashi, aku langsung mencari Akashi.

"Akashi! Ini Nijimura!" teriakku menggema untuk memastikan Akashi ada di sini.

" _Baka_! Nijimura _-san_! Jangan kemari! Ini perangkap!".

Suara itu tak lain adalah...

"Akashi!".

Aku berlari ke lantai dua dimana terdapat sebuah ruangan yang belum kujamah dan benar terkunci!

"Akashi! Bertahanlah!" aku berteriak dan mencoba mendobrak pintu.

Si Keparat itu masih menatapku dari kejauhan seolah membiarkanku untuk merusaknya.

 _Brak!_

 _Yes_! Aku berhasil membuka pintu!

"Akashi! Berta-!"

A...apa? Kosong?!

Hanya tempat tidur dan... _handphone_ perekam suara...?!

" _Baka_! Nijimura _-san_! Jangan kemari! Ini perangkap!".

Suara itu... keluar dari _handphone_ di meja...?

 _Cklek!_

Eh?

"Tertangkap~"

Jadi ini... jebakan? Keparat!

Aku menarik kerah jaket keparat itu. "Dimana kau sembunyikan Akashi!?".

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Dimana Akashi atau kau akan ku-" belum selesai tiba-tiba ia mendorongku hingga aku tertindih olehnya.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura, Shuuzou." ucapnya seraya melepaskan topeng dan menampakkan manik heterochromia kuning(kiri)-merah(kanan).

Mataku membulat semua saat melihat sosok _The Red Emperor_ yang sebenarnya.

" _Omae_..."

" _Boku wa Akashi Seij_ _u_ _uro_ _u_ _ga kimateru darou, Shuuzou_.".

Ja...jadi _The Red Emperor_ adalah... Akashi Seijuurou?! Tapi, orang ini bukan Akashi yang kukenal. Walaupun sama tapi yang kurasakan darinya berbeda.

"Jangan bercanda!" ucapku saat bersamaan membalikkan dirinya ke atas lantai. "Jangan kau kira aku mudah kau tipu dengan _copy_ -an Akashi seperti dirimu!".

" _Copy_? Hah... kurasa kau belum paham tentang diriku dan _mou hitori no boku_." ucapnya sebelum menutup mata.

 _'Mou hitori no boku'_? Apa maksudnya?

" _Hisashiburi da na_ , Nijimura _-san_.".

Suara ini... dan aura ini... tidak mungkin... Kedua manik _ruby_ yang kukenal...

" _Ore wa_ _mou_ _Akashi Seij_ _u_ _uro_ _u_ , Nijimura _-san_. Apa kau tak ingat?"

Seketika aku mendorongnya dan aku mundur ke belakang. Sosok itu bangun dan duduk di depanku dengan wajah sedih saat aku merasa bingung dan terkejut.

"Memang benar. Hanya Nijimura _-san_ yang belum mengetahuinya. Aku dan _mou hitori no ore_ adalah dua kepribadian yang lahir dalam satu tubuh."

Dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh? Dan lagi, hanya aku? Jadi, Kuroko dan yang lainnya juga tahu?!

"Saat itu, _mou hitori no ore_ mengambil alih diriku hingga aku dikalahkan oleh Kuroko. Berkat dia, aku berhasil mengambil alih. Namun, tak lama, aku dan _mou hitori no ore_ saling bekerja sama dan saling membantu dalam segala hal. Tentu saja kami berbagi apa yang kami alami satu sama lain.".

"Berbagi satu sama lain?"

Perlahan ia merangkak mendekatiku dengan wajah memelas. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan malah membiarkan dia memelukku.

"Berbagi apapun yang kami ..." -suara dan aura berubah- "Orang yang disukai oleh _mou hitori no boku_ , yaitu kau, Shuuzou.".

"Ap-" ucapku tertahan saat ia menjilat kulit leherku dan telingaku.

"Henti...kan...!" ucapku berusaha menghentikan namun entah mengapa tubuhku tidak mau melawannya. Apa karena Akashi? Sial!

Ia menatapku bingung. "Kenapa? Sudah jelas, 'kan? Jika _mou hitori no boku_ menyukaimu, maka aku juga menyukaimu. Bagaimana jadinya jika kau dihadapkan dua kepribadian seperti ini, Shuuzou?".

Tiba-tiba, ia langsung melepaskan resleting celanaku dan mengeluarkan kesejatianku dan langsung memainkannya seperti menjilat es krim stik.

"Le...lepas...kan...!" ucapku sambil mendorong kepalanya dan lagi-lagi matanya dan aura berubah.

" _Iia_. Sebuah janji, harus ditepati. Seperti yang dikatakan _mou hitori no ore_ , Nijimura _-san_ kalah maka Nijimura _-san_ harus memberikan kami hadiah berupa bola pemberianmu dan juga dirimu. Jadi, izinkan kami melakukannya, Nijimura _-san_." ucapnya kali ini Akashi yang asli.

Sial! Aku tidak bisa menolaknya! Tunggu! Bukankah malam ini... tanggal 19 Desember? Benar juga! Baiklah!

Tak lama aku memegang kepalanya dan aku pun menyeringai.

"Nijimura _-san_...?" ucap polosnya.

"Bersiaplah menerima hadiah kalian!" ucapku dan aku langsung menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga aku merasakan puncak dan menyemburkannya ke dalam mulut Akashi.

Ia menelan dan menjilatinya tanpa ada rasa jijik. "Manis... Apa kau juga merasakannya, _mou hitori no ore_?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dan matanya kembali berubah menjadi sisi yang lain. "Iya. Aku juga suka. Pilihan yang hebat, _mou hitori no boku_.".

Oi, oi, gantian lagi, ya? Kalau begini terus, aku jadi bingung. Ah, sudahlah! Yang manapun tetap saja dia adalah Akashi, orang yang selama ini kusukai dan terus kukejar.

"Oi, aku ada pertanyaan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sebelumnya? Bukankah kau berada di Amerika? Lalu, kenapa kau menjadi _The Red Emperor_?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ke Amerika? Itu bohongan."

"Apa?!"

"Aku tak pernah pergi kemanapun. Mungkin aku ke Amerika hanya mengurus bisnis di sana. Setelah itu kembali ke Jepang. Saat kau ke rumahku, sebenarnya aku ada di rumah tapi aku meminta _butler_ -ku untuk memberikan bingkisan dan surat padamu. Ditambah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku berada di Amerika karena studi lanjutan. Lalu, foto itu, aku mengambilnya karena ideku dan mengatakannya pada _mou hitori no boku_ untuk melakukannya sendiri. Seolah dia menjadi sandera untukku. Padahal ia melakukannya karena ingin melihat reaksimu." jelasnya seraya berpindah duduk di tepi ranjang ukuran single.

 _'Jadi, dia menjebakku begitu...? Kurang ajar...'_ ucapku dalam hati hingga menampakkan kedutan di kepala belakangku.

"Dan _The Red Emperor_ bukan dari ideku, melainkan ide dari _mou hitori no boku_. Tujuannya... tidak banyak. Hanya membuatmu penasaran hingga kau mengejarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia memintaku untuk menjadi _The Red Emperor_.".

Ini gila...! Tak kusangka dua-duanya sama-sama memiliki ide gila yang membuatku tercengang dan kalah...!

Tak lama aku berdiri dan melepaskan seluruh pelindung tubuhku sambil menyeringai... iblis dihadapannya. "Hee~ Begitu~ Selamat, ya. Kau berhasil menipuku. Tapi..." -aku menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang dan menindih tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bergerak- "Kali ini, aku tak akan tertipu! Dan sesuai janji, aku akan memberikan diriku padamu. Bersiaplah, _The B*tch Red Emperor_!" ucapku sebelum membalaskannya dengan cara melumat leher jenjangnya dan memainkan kesejatiannya di dalam celananya.

Ia mengerang dan berteriak seolah memintaku melakukannya lebih dengan cepat.

Hoo~ Tidak sabaran, ya? Baiklah. Kulepaskan seluruh pelindungnya hingga tak ada pelindung yang menghalangiku untuk menerobos dinding kenikmatannya.

Tak perlu lama, kumasukkan tiga jari tengah sebagai bor untuk menerobos dindingnya.

"Aahh!" pekiknya saat ia merasakan pelindungnya telah kurusak secara paksa.

" _Doushite_? _Ittai ka_?" tanyaku seolah aku adalah penjahat yang telah mengambil mahkota miliknya dengan keji. Hei, bukan berarti aku melakukan sembarangan. Aku hanya ingin menghukumnya perlahan-lahan karena dia dan dirinya yang lain telah mempermainkanku!

"Heh... ini... tidak... sakit...!"

 _Twitch! Twitch!_

Hee~ Yang ini berani juga...! Baiklah dengan ritme cepat!

"Naaahhh! Aaahhh! Ni-Nijimura _-san_...! _Ittai_!"

Aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat dirinya yang berubah kembali menjadi dirinya yang asli.

"Tolong... lakukan... langsung... di dalam kami...!" ucapnya memelas dengan wajah malaikat... iblis centil... graaaaaahhh! Apapun itulah!

Kupersiapkan diriku untuk memasuki dinding kenikmatannya langsung ke dalam.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Yosh! Di dalam sepenuhnya! Kita lihat, giliran siapa ini?

" _Hayaku_..., Shuuzou..."

Heh, si iblis centil rupanya. Baiklah! Dengan gerakan kejam namun menggoda untuknya karena dia telah menggodaku!

Dia mengerang dan mendesah nikmat hingga membuatku tergila-gila untuk melahapnya. Aku tak diam. Kulumat seluruh lehernya tanpa melepaskan semilimeter pun dari lidahku.

Berikutnya, aku mengangkatnya dan dia menindihku. Sesuai dugaanku, kali ini si malaikat nakal mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Nijimura-san... izinkan aku..." ia memohon tapi tidak kuturuti.

Aku langsung memegang pinggulnya dan menggerakannya dengan cepat karena ia telah membuatku menunggu lama!

Kesal? Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak kesal dipermainkan seperti ini? Ah, biar mereka tahu rasa!

Setiap pergantian ronde, mereka selalu bergantian muncul di dalam satu tubuh hingga ronde terakhir, ronde penyelesaian, kedua aura muncul bersamaan. Itu artinya... aku menembak dua orang sekaligus dalam satu tubuh!

"Khhh! _Senpai_!"

 _Senpai_? Ahaha~ Kelihatannya sudah tidak kuat.

"Kita lakukan bersama, Akashi~" ucapku sambil kupercepat ritme lajuku dan membantunya dengan melemaskannya hingga akhirnya kami meleburkan kepuncakkan satu sama lain.

Lemas... lelah... tapi bahagia... karena aku bisa bertemu dengannya, orang yang kucintai.

Kurebahkan diriku di sebelahnya. Ia tampak tertidur pulas dan juga bahagia.

Dasar. Kau benar-benar orang yang sulit ditebak jalan pikirnya tapi membuatku tertarik padamu. Karena itu,

"Jangan pergi lagi, Akashi. Aku mencintaimu." ucapku dan tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan kejutan dari bibir manis Akashi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nijimura Shuuzou." ucapnya sambil tersenyum sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

Aku memeluknya dan perlahan kami tertidur.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada _The Red Emperor_ nantinya?

Entahlah. Nanti dipikirkan lagi.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Terjemahan**

Baka! : Bodoh!

"-san" : _suffix_ kepada orang dewasa atau lebih sopan.

"-sama" : _suffix_ untuk majikan atau yang derajatnya lebih tinggi/berkuasa.

Kiseki no Sedai : Generasi Keajaiban

Moshi-moshi : Halo

Haii : Iya.

Hisashiburi : Lama tak bertemu

Anou... : Hei...

Sumanai : Maaf.

Jaa : Sampai jumpa

Saa, koi! : Nah, ayo maju!

Kisama : Kau (non-formal dan lebih kasar)

Omae : Kau (non-formal)

Boku wa Akashi Seijuurou ga kimateru darou : Tentu saja aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou (salah satu quote Akashi)

Mou hitori no ore/boku : Diriku yang lain. Ingat. Akashi yang bermata _ruby_ adalah " _Oreshi_ ", sedangkan Akashi yang bermata _heterochromia_ _ruby-topaz_ adalah " _Bokushi_ ".

Ore wa mou Akashi Seijuurou : Aku juga Akashi Seijuurou

Iia : Tidak

Doushite? Ittai ka? : Kenapa? Sakit, ya?

Hayaku : Cepatlah

Senpai : kakak senior

* * *

Yosh~ Cerita keenam _fandom_ _"Kuroko no Basuke"_ dan sekaligus cerita kelima untuk Akashi. Kali ini dari seorang _reviewer_ bernama **Akaverd20**. Dan kali ini adalah Akashi "dimakan" oleh mantan Kapten _Teiko_ , Nijimura~

Lalu, untuk inspirasinya... mending lihat saja di y**t*b* dan _copy_ nama _video_ ini, tapi siapkan tisu buat jaga-jaga ada banjir bandang warna merah~

Dan nama julukan " _The Red Emperor_ ", pertama nama "Akashi" artinya " _Red Commander_ ", dan Akashi memiliki kemampuan khusus berupa " _Emperor Eyes_ ", jadi saya gabungkan menjadi " _The Red Emperor_ ". Dan embel-embel " _B*tch_ ", Malaikat Nakal dan Iblis Centil, tanyakan sama Nijimura. #DilemparBasket.

Untuk **Akaverd20** , maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit melenceng dari alur yang diinginkan. Selamat membaca dan silahkan memberi _review_ terbaiknya~

Yang mampir, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa _review_ / _favorite_ -nya~


End file.
